Noble Flesh
by Lilith Filth
Summary: Through Carnage and Crown
1. Just Because

**Author's Note: **Ah...I couldn't help it. I** wasn't going to start another story until I finished. Illuminati, but I couldn't help myself**. This plot just came to me. I still have to work out the drama that would come about later, but as of now, I like the characters I've built in the star-crossed lovers. I** don't know if I like it too much, or if I'll continue it. We'll see**. I have other stories in mind and another one to finish anyways. I** do not own Twilight or the characters therein. Happy reading/writing and much love! **

**1. JUST BECAUSE**

My feet dragged against the wet boards of wood below me. My head limped forward. My chin touching my chest. Praying for a death that would never come. Just existing. Barely there. Well, I suppose those facts would be true wether or not I was in this hell hole. But at least I had some dignity before. My freedom to wonder the world as I pleased. As fearsome as I was, I was something. And now I wasn't. And the venalicius - or slave-dealers as you would call them now- made it a point to remind me. Drilling it into my head constantly.

"Get in there!" Someone with an ugly voice hissed. The two men who did a terrible job of carrying me, threw me. I fell. Down. Down. Landing with a thud on a heap of sacks. My eyes peeled through the dark as I raised my head weakly. I wasn't alone. There was a man with a straggly grey beard, tied up against the wall in chains. He looked malnourished and gaunt. How long had be been down here? There was a woman with a dirty dress on. She didn't look as if she belonged in here. She kept her head bent and her blonde hair covering her eyes. To the left of me there was a man with a shaved head He mumbled nonsense to himself. It made no sense. Even to me. So I pried into his thoughts. His memories. And they made me feel hollow for him. They burned down his village in Athens. Raped his wife and murdered his little boy. So much blood in his past. My stomach churned. My mouth felt dry. I needed something. Anything. There was a shallow bowl sitting beside the shackled man. With stale bread being soaked in some water. It was going bad. And yet, I was so hungry, I knew that if I were human, I would eat it. But I wasn't. That would do me no good. I needed blood. Human. Animal. Warm or cold, I needed it.

"Brother.." The shackled man shuddered out. I licked my chapped lips and looked to him.

"Have you heard any news?" He gestured with his hand, weakly. Pointing up to where the deck of the wooden ship was. "Do you know where they are carrying us to die?"

The woman with the dirty dress sobbed at these words. I looked to her with pity, and then my eyes darted up towards the sealed door that they had threw me down here from. I closed my eyes and listened to a random man's thoughts. The languages they spoke in were familiar to me. I knew the words, but in my hungered illness, I couldn't put two and two together. But yes. I did know the language. I knew exactly where they were taking us.

"To Rome. We go to Rome." I whispered hoarsely. There was silence. Even the man who muttered nonsense ceased to vocalized his messed up thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to ease myself into a sleepless rest. Trying to push from my mind, the look of a sultry neck, and the crimson that flowed so easily from it when my teeth slid into the skin. Perhaps I deserved to be here. For being the monster I was. Although I never took the life of anyone with a good and pure heart, I had no right to take life. Evil was not for me to judge. I knew that now. I should have never left my companion, Carlisle. I should have followed him and his ways. It was because of my stubbornness and goddamn rebellion why I was caught. I thought I was careful. Ever so careful in the killers, and rapists I hunted. But soon, I suppose the pattern of villains constantly dying in my presence was bound to bring some unwanted attention to me. And that was why I was here. About to starve in the dark of a flea-infested ship. The mad man to my side began to laugh manically. Breaking the silence that had lasted hours since I told them our destination.

"Rome..." He snickered. "Rome..." I ignored him. Rested my head on a sack of salt and wished this hell away. Then I felt a warm breath on my neck. I turned around quickly and saw him again. Shaved head. Brown eyes staring at me wildly.

"You've 'eard the stories of Rome...'aven't you?" He asked. His words might have been too quick for me if I were mortal. I knew the stories. Yes. People far and wide knew these stories. Carlisle told me of them a couple of times. And since I knew the tales all too well, I'd rather not think about them. I kept my mouth shut and tried to ignore him again.

"You and me...we're young. So you know what they'll do? They'll make us Gladiators. You've 'eard of those, 'aven't you? They put slaves and soldiers together in one big arena. Throw in a couple 'a swords and make us fight for our lives." He said. His breath smelled putrid. He hadn't eaten in a long time, and the smell of bile rose from his throat when he talked.

"The girl..." He breathed. Hinting to the woman with the soiled dress. "She's pretty an' young. But girls don't fight. Not unless they're amazons. She ain't no amazon. So they'll make her a fine slave girl. A singer and entertainer by day, and a whore for her master at night. Wait n' see." He giggled.

"The ol' man...he ain't good for nuffin'. He'll go to the arenas with us. Only, they'll feed 'im to the lions." He laughed again.

"Wait n' see..." He said over and over. "Wait n' see.."

The hours boiled down to days. And days. Three days of seeing nothing but darkness. Of smelling nothing but salt and filth. Hearing nothing but sobs of sadness, and agony, mixed with the insane rantings of the man who lost his family. When my fellow prisoners closed their eyes and tried to sleep, I would wander, stealthily around. Praying to find a rat. Some sort of vermin to hold me off. But I was slipping. Slowly. Going crazy. Each moment was more muddled and blurry than the next. I needed cool air. I needed sweet blood. I needed my freedom back.

"Rise and shine, filthy Greeks!" A gruff voice said. A pair of rough arms grabbed my arms and hoisted me from my bed of sand. The dirtied woman tried to fight back as a slave dealer grabbed a hold of her and pull her from her sitting position. A strike to the face made her cooperate and they hauled her off. The crazy man went without complaint.

"Shit. We lost one." The old man. Yes. I heard his last thoughts. Praying to the gods for forgiveness. Trying to remember his late wife's face. Why did life hurt so badly?

"Doesn't matter. He was an old thief anyway. Dump him overboard."

I weakly smelled the air. I smelled warmth. I heard seagulls. The sun. My breathing began to increase with fear and anger. I couldn't be seen in the sunlight. As demeaned as I was now, I would never reveal to anyone what I was.

"No. No! Let me go. Please!" I begged. My thirst making me too weak to fight.

"Quiet, slave!" Someone yelled before striking me against my head. It didn't hurt as much as it felt uncomfortable. Making me more dizzy.

"Please then, hurry. Shelter. I need shelter." I rasped.

"You're asking for a bit more than you deserve, slave."

"I-" I sifted for a lie. "My skin. My skin. I'm allergic to sunlight." I panted. The men looked at me with a strange expression before bursting out into laughter. They let me go and I fell to the deck of the ship. Someone kicked me in my ribs. I rolled over to the side. Coughing. Trying futilely to hide. A man with a long dark beard and shaggy hair approached. He stood over me. Casting a shadow over me. The sun was rising too quickly.

"What's going on, here?" The man demanded. His voice held authority. The awful men who dragged me from below deck stood up straight.

"The slave, here, sir. He demands shelter. Says he's allergic to sunlight." There was silence. The bearded man bent closer to me. My face to the wood. Panting. He pulled my head up by my messy, copper hair and looked into my face.

"This true, boy?" He asked. I stuttered my answer.

"Y-yes sir. I break out in blisters and sores when in direct sunlight. I-I don't know why..." I whispered.

"Mm...that would explain your pallor." He thought. Silence. "Well, get moving then, morons! He's worth less to me, if he's uglied up! You bastards are too cruel for your own good. Don't let authority make you stupid! Everything is about money, never forget it! Get him inside!"

The men obeyed. They grabbed hold of me again, and carried me off the ship and onto the warm sand of a beach. The woman and the other man were being dragged behind me. It felt as if I were being pushed and pulled along for an immeasurable amount of time, before I was pushed into a large house. The room I stood in was lit by candles and light that began to pour in from a high window. The men that captured me let me fall on an expensive looking Persian carpet. Hands from every-which way examined my face, my sharp teeth, my blackened eyes. My marble skin. All of which were unnatural. But all they could see were dollar signs when they looked at me, so they passed me off and said I was fit to fight in an arena. The madman was right. I scuttled off to the corner of the room. Hiding in the dark from tiny rays of light. The smell of incense filled my senses. I soon hated the smell. The girls were separated from the men. They were sponged off with cold water and rubbed with sweet smelling oils and Roman silks before being displayed for the next person to walk in to door, wanting to buy us. I stood with the other men. Ignoring their chatter. Weighing the situation. I could kill all these people in a matter of seconds. All of them would have their throats ripped, quelling my desperate thirst. But where would I go in the daylight? And if I stayed after killing them, what would happen to me when someone wandered in and saw the dark room, wet with blood.? No. I was stuck. And there I stayed. For many more hours. Until I could hear the thoughts of free people outside, going home for the late afternoon. Thinking about what was to be made for dinner. The sun would set soon. Maybe then, I'd make my move.

"Mm..this one doesn't look too manly." A man said, approaching me. He had reddish hair on his head, and his eyes were very blue. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

"Look at him. Pretty. Kind of like a girl. Look at his skin. You've never had a hard day's work in your life, have you, pretty boy?" I laughed pettily.

"My friend, you have no idea." _I could kill you in an instant. Stay away._

All eyes were on me, as the man moved closer. I could read his mind. And the things he wanted to do to me was not appropriate in the least. Kissing. Touching. More things that I didn't really want to think about. He touched my hair and stroked my face. I didn't know what this man was playing at, but I wasn't about to be his little toy while I was stuck here. I snarled and pushed him away. He fell to the hard floor. At once, a clamor began. Men were about me. Trying to get in a push or a punch. I dodged all their blows. Sending some of my own.

"Break it up! Now!" Someone yelled. A man in armor and a large whip in his hand came over. At once, order was restored.

"You girls aren't here to fight. You aren't here to talk, or make friends. You're here to be bought. To live, to die, or to kill! Shut the hell up! All of you...you're nothing. And you will act as such. Understood?"

I watched the door up ahead that I had been pushed through. It opened, and two people walked in. I slunk back. Avoiding the light that seeped in. A wonderful scent filled my head. Thirst knocked me to my knees. My entire body shook.

"You. Who are you?" The man with the whip asked a slave.

"My name is Claudius Icun-" Then he began to scream. He was on the floor. Gagging. His back, bleeding. Were there hooks on the end of that whip? Then the soldier kept moving down the line.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Noone." The soldier laughed and moved to the next person. The pattern caught on. You admitted you were nothing or noone and you wouldn't be whipped. Then, it was my turn.

"Ooh..hiding are we? Get up!" He yelled. I obeyed. Standing shakily on my legs. If he hit me, the wounds would show. I hadn't had blood in so long, my defenses were down. He looked into my eyes. I could feel him shudder slightly, as he saw the black of my iris.

"Who are you?" He asked. I hesitated. Looked around the room. I wouldn't let these people make me more of nothing than they already had.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Culle-" Then it came. I was thrown to the ground, and the multiple pieces of leather from the soldier's whip came down on my back. Tearing at my dirty, ugly tunic. Gripping into my back and ripping my regularly marble hard flesh. I cried out in pain, but it wouldn't stop. I clenched my fists and covered my head as the torture continued relentlessly.

"Stop!" Someone called. The command was ignored.

"I said stop! Get out of my way." The voice yelled.

"Oh. M'lady. I did not hear you."

My body relaxed as much as it could on the floor. I shook all over. I could feel the horrible wetness of blood and venom seep from my back. My eyes shut tight. Had he stopped? I could still feel the whip. Two warm hands took my face. Lifted it gently from the cold floor. I opened my eyes slowly to see my savior. When I saw her, I gasped. A woman? And when I gasped, I had to pull away and sink my face to the ground again. Her scent. It was so floral. Wonderful. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to kill her. Even though she saved me from all that pain.

"Oh...no. Not that one. Look, he's half beaten to death. And much to pale. Come, Isabella."

At once I felt the woman's presence leave me. I lay, shaking on the ground. She was still here. In the room. The woman. Oh, I could still smell her. Who was she? I listened. To her mind. For any word to tell me who she was, and what she was doing in a place like this. Nothing. This shocked me. I wished to sit up and get a good look at her face, but couldn't move.

"How about this girl, Isabella?" The man who she was with asked. He, I could read. He had long dark hair, tied back. Mahogany skin and dark eyes.

"I have enough chamber maids.." The woman said. I could read the mind of the man. He had a thing for chamber maids, it seemed. But why abandon such a beautiful woman, for her maids? She was perfect. I peeked up. She had wavy dark hair. She wore thin, silks of light blue over her. She had gold around her neck and wrists. Her voice was like silver. Like bells in the wind. Bells. Isabella.

"Bella..." I whispered. She turned and looked to me quickly, but looked away just as fast. Had she heard me? I winced as I pulled myself up to stand. Leaning against the concrete wall for support. The pale beauty didn't look as if she were a hard person to please, but she managed to reject everyone her consort pointed out to her.

"Isabella, if you refuse to pick someone, we're leaving." He fumed. There was silence. I saw as the blood rushed to her face in anger. Our eyes met and the concentration didn't break.

"Him. I want that man, there." She demanded. The man looked at her sternly and then eyed me carefully. I just wanted to hide. To escape her perfect stare. She came closer. I sighed deeply and tried to look away.

"You, sir..." She whispered before me. Her hands touched my face again. She felt wonderful.

"Isabella, don't touch him. He isn't sterile." The man said. The woman turned around and gave him an annoyed look before turning back to me.

"What do you do?" She said. She still hadn't stopped touching my face. Was I cold to her? I must have scared her. She was just too timid to say anything.

"I'm an artist..." I said quietly. Immediately, her face lit up. Beautiful. She grinned widely and looked back at the man with the long, dark hair. He didn't seem very impressed.

"I have looked everywhere for a suitable artist." She said. "Well wh-what do you do? Play music, write, paint?" She asked.

"Yes.." I responded. She blinked.

"All of them?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"I attended one of the best schools in Greece until-"

_Until Carlisle found me. Dying. Until he made me like him. _

"Whatever you need me for, I can do..." I said. The woman immediately looked sad.

_Please. Do not pity me. I don't deserve that from you. I've taken life. This is what I deserve._

"Can you hunt?" The man to Isabella's side asked. I looked to him. It took nearly everything I had not to smile.

"One of my other specialties." I said. The man grinned.

"Good. Alright, Isabella. You will have your useless artist, if that is what you choose. But if the wounds on his back get infected, and he dies-" He didn't finish. He went off to pay for me.

"Don't you worry about it Jacob..." She said with a smile. But I saw sadness in her. I couldn't read her mind for some strange reason, but she couldn't hide. I could see.

"My name is Isabella. That is my fiancé, Jacob. Forgive him. He can be quite irritable." She flipped her hair back and I nearly died. I groaned. Oh, if she and I were the only ones in the room, she would be dead before she could even say my name.

"Oh, that looks painful.." She whispered. "Let me see." Then she walked around me. Eyeing her new purchase with a careful eye. She stalked behind me and touched my back. I winced a little. No matter. I would be healed by tomorrow if I could get something to eat.

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I whispered. She paused. "I'm fine..." I said finally.

"Slave." The man Isabella called Jacob came back to her side. "The dealer tells me an interesting fact. You're allergic to sunlight, are you?"

Somehow, I didn't like him. He looked like he belonged there. At her side. And I didn't. Jealousy. I hadn't felt that emotion in years. Bella looked to me.

"Is that true?" She said. Remorse radiated from her. I nodded silently.

"Yes, Mistress..My skin. It's like the sun peels it away..." I lied. I hated doing it to her. But I had to. There was a long pause. She looked deeply at me, then turned to face Jacob.

"I want him, all the same." She said determinedly. Her consort rolled his eyes.

"I figured you would say something so foolish. He's payed for. Your first slave. Just what you've always wanted." He said blandly. Somehow, the beautiful woman didn't look like someone who 'wanted a slave.'

"Every girl's wish..." She said sarcastically. Jacob looked hard at her. Too hard for my liking. "Come..." She said to me. I pushed myself off the wall. I stumbled slightly and she caught onto me.

"Emmet.." She called. I had almost forgotten about the man who had entered with them. He came instantly and put my arm over his shoulder. My new master released me and walked ahead with Jacob while I limped on Emmet. Jacob reached to the side and took hold of her hand, which he then held. What a happy couple. I rode in the back of a cart. Leaning against a bale of straw. Emmet introduced himself more formally to me. I did the same. He seemed nice enough. He had been in the service of Bella's family for nearly two years now. He told me that they were very rich. Isabella was related to the royal family of the Emperor. She, her father, and Jacob shared the large home we were heading to. Though, her father wasn't home often. He was a politician of sorts, and traveled a lot. Her mother had died giving birth to her. She was 17 and betrothed to Jacob who was a year younger. Jacob was also quite noble. The son of a Lord who owned a very large mass of land just outside of Rome. Rich. Powerful. Perfect for one another. I didn't want to let myself believe that. She was obviously not happy. The house we arrived at was enormous. I saw it in Emmet's mind eye, but didn't comprehend the extremity of it. Huge. Lit by torches in the front. Marble stairs and matching pillars. Large doors with two guards standing in the front. The powerful couple left the front of the cart which had been lead by horses, and walked to the front. Emmet helped me up the stairs and into the lavish home. The floors sparkled. I smelled food and spices being cooked. Expensive candle wax. Red wine. This was a palace in itself. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair ran from a room to my right and gracefully stopped near Jacob and Isabella. She bowed gracefully before looking up at me and smiling subtly.

"Emmet, tomorrow, if Edward is well enough, you will take him around the place and let him know where everything is."

_You remember my name? _

"But for now, you must be very tired. This is Rosalie. She will assure that you're settled in. Oh, Rose. He also has some wounds...on his back."

"Yes, M'lady." She bowed again. Jacob shook his head.

"Must you insist on treating our slaves like guests?" He scoffed.

"Did you not buy him for me?" She asked. At once, her fiancé was silenced. She looked back at me, and I was lead away. A hot bath was made for me. Hot water boiled and then dumped into a very large, wooden tub. Wasn't this a bit lavish for a slave? Emmet said that since they were royalty, things that were lavish for us, weren't for them. They, themselves had a large bath made of marble stone. Sweet smelling soaps were provided by the bath as well. When I was alone, I slipped into the bath. The wounds on my back stung as the hot water touched it. But I was warm. Clean. If I ignored my hunger, I was perfect. I lathered my skin with soap and rinsed it off. I dunked my head back and then lathered with more soap. Rinse again. Clean. I inhaled and continued to soak in the steaming tub.

_My god...look at him. Why on earth did Jacob agree to buy him for her? That's an accident waiting to happen. There's no way I could buy someone who looked like that and not wanna rough him up a little. And his skin is so soft looking. And pale. I wonder what he feels like..._

I spun around, to see a girl with dark hair. She was short and pretty. She had a nice smile and a singsong voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry to startle you." She said bashfully. "My name is Alice. You're new, huh? Edward?"

I didn't answer. I hid myself beneath the water. Then the girl got the point.

"Oh...sorry. I just brought you some towels. Rosalie will dress your wounds once you get out. Just go downstairs to the slave rooms and she'll be there." She said. I nodded silently and she left. I sighed deeply and waded in the tub until I felt more relaxed. After I got dry and dressed in the clean dark pants and white top, I slicked my wet hair back from my face and left the bathing room. I looked around. No one was to be seen. I ran from the front doors. Using whatever strength I had now, to find the closest bushel of thick trees. A good five minute run. There, peeking out from the branches, waiting for me was a deer. Staring at me with fear. Knowing it was about to die. I charged for it. Pinned it to the ground and sunk my teeth into it's large neck. It flailed and kicked. I didn't let go. I drank and drank until I felt like myself again. While I was killing and drinking from my second deer, a thought struck me. I could leave. Now. I could be free again. If I decided to run now, nothing would stop me. But then I thought of her, and something terrible held me back. Feeling more defeated than I had all day, I made my way back to the home. Carefully. I couldn't be caught. This was my first night at Bella's service. A good impression had to be made. I listened carefully and heard arguing from upstairs.

"Why do you need to go take care of business every night of the week?"

"I'm busy. You foolish women have no job so you don't understand."

"I know exactly where you're going...To that harlot, Laura. don't lie!"

"Do you question my honor?!"

"Do you give me reason not to?!" A loud squeal. A crash to the floor. My feet began to run. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I leapt up a large staircase, and down a hall of rooms, to turn to the last one. The door was open. Bella lay on the ground. Crying. Immediately, I ran to her side.

"M'lady...are you alright?" I soothed. I lifted her. Gently, and looked to her face. One side was redder than the other and she hiccupped lightly.

"Slave. Get the hell out of here! You have no right!" Jacob came at me now. I got defensive. I stood up. Fighting the growl building in my chest. Clenching my fists. I began to step forward, but Bella took hold of me.

"Jacob, You leave him be!" She screamed at him. He stopped. "He's just doing his job. Protecting his mistress. Some men do a better job than others..." She jested from behind me. Jacob came at her again. I stood between them.

"Just go!" She shouted. "Go to your...meeting.." She sobbed. Jacob stared at her evilly again before turning on tail and walking out the door. At once, Bella broke down in my arms. She sobbed. I sadly wiped her tears away.

_I would never do that to you. Never. I'll kill him for you..._

"Oh...Edward. Y-you haven't had your back looked after.." She said, wiping the last of her tears away. She was changing the subject. Masking her own pain. She didn't have to.

"I'm okay..." I whispered. I pulled her from the floor to a standing position. She stared up at me with her big brown eyes. Shiny with tears. I shook my head. So beautiful. How was such beauty possible? How could someone ever hurt her? She stared at me. Leaning into me. Watching intently. Could she see the monster inside?

"Your eyes..." She whispered. Oh. The color change must have startled her. I looked away. Pulled myself away from her unwillingly.

"I'll- um...I'll do it." She said. Immediately, she began frantically looking through drawers for linens, and picked up a blue bottle from her table. I watched her carefully. Praising every step she made. She turned and looked at me. I had no shame. I continued to stare at her. She blushed slightly. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. I swallowed hard.

"Take off your shirt.." She ordered. I could do little but stare at her. She said no more. Slowly, I obeyed. I unlaced the front and pulled the peasant top up and over my head. If I ever had a heartbeat, it would pound. I took in and let out a deep breath. Hoping she wouldn't notice how much I quivered in her presence. I quivered? Why was today filled with so much human emotion? She shook her head. Pulling herself from the thoughtful trance that she must have been in.

"Lay down..." She said. She sounded breathless. Was she alright? Being hit by someone so much bigger than you could really do something to a person. I did as I was told. I lay on the lush mattress of my master's bed. It felt so wrong, doing so. Laying on the bed she and her awful fiancé shared. I fixed myself on my stomach and waited for her to approach. She came with bits of ripped material, and the bottle. She uncorked the bottle and daubed a little bit of the contents from it, onto the material. She then began to dab at my wounds. It didn't sting. I closed my eyes and let her work her magic. I loved the way her fingers delicately worked up my back. If I could fall asleep, I would have.

"So, what am I?" I whispered. The woman who sat at the edge of the bed furrowed her brows.

"You know..." I continued. Trying not to breathe in her intoxicating scent. "A birthday present, perhaps? Five month anniversary?" I tried not to sound bitter. But then, the sound of Bella's voice did that for both of us. Bella. Why did I call her that? Why did it come so naturally? She was 'Master' to me. Mistress. Or 'M'lady' as I'd been calling her this whole time. Nicknames were not an option.

"Mmm..you're a 'just because' present. He's constantly giving me gifts..to prove his love. See what a good job he does?" She said. I frowned. "He seemed to think I wanted another chamber maid. Though those girls are purely for his own satisfaction. I think he's a little disappointed that I chose you." She said with a smile. I thought carefully.

"I'm not.." I whispered. She looked at me again. Then there was silence. I could hear her breathe. Hear her heartbeat. I closed my eyes and made a song out of it. I began to hum. I didn't even notice.

"That's beautiful." She whispered. "Did you write it?" She asked.

"Just now..." I said with a tiny laugh. She smiled again. When she finished dressing my wounds, I slowly rose. Trying not to disturb the bandages. I looked at her and grinned in thanks.

"Thank you, M'lady.." I whispered. She nodded and wiped her hands on a spare piece of cloth. I rose from the bed, picked up my shirt and sauntered towards the door."

"Edward." She called. I turned around. "Goodnight.." She said.

"Sweet dreams, Mistress" I said. And then I took my leave. I found my own way to my room in the dark. A large, soft bed. A table. Lamps. There were a couple of books on the table. This was a nicer room than most - if not all- slaves had. Somehow, I got the impression that it was Lady Bella who had made it so homely. I wandered around aimlessly. I lit a lamp and flipped through a few pages of the books. Since when could slaves read? Well, I guess I was an example that not all of us were illiterate. But then, I wasn't always a slave. I was rich in fortune. Talents. What was I doing here? I flipped to the front cover of the volume.

_To Edward, From Isabella. _

My dead heart warmed. I wished she had left more words for me to read that were written by her hand. I read the words over and over. _To Edward_. To me. _From Isabella_. Bella. Master of my being.


	2. Nymph

**Author's Note: **Heh...I couldn't stay away! I hadn't updated this since I started it, but I never once forgot. It's just so FUN writing about the past. But hard at the same time. You need to stretch your imagination to the point of pain. But Edward and Bella's characters make it so easy. They're just so classic. So yeah..this is it. **To answer questions from the last chapter: Did Jacob hit Bella?! **Yes he did. **So Alice and Rosalie are Bella's chambermaids?**Yes. And Emmet is a slave as well. All other questions will be answered in later chapters. If I ever get around to it. **Oh and just to let you guys know...I don't hate Jacob! **As a matter of fact, I quite love him. You can't go wrong with either Jake or Edward. This is just how my story works out best, while including all the characters. So this it. That took a really long time, eh? **Enjoy. And thank you all very much, once again. Happy reading/writing all, and much love.**

**2. NYMPH**

A low growl rumbled in my chest as I tried to quell the anger inside me. But I could not. I could not displace the look of her face as I came to her rescue. The way she clung to me and begged me with her eyes not to leave her with that monster she was soon to call her husband. The unnecessary air left my lungs in a gust at a new realization. That she was used to this treatment. That he had hit her before and she did nothing about it. She did not leave him. She was afraid of him. She didn't have to be. She shouldn't have been. I could see in the worm's mind and he was a coward. Unfaithful. Arrogant and cruel. But I could protect her. I would. For as long as she needed me. The gods in Olympus had long abandoned me. But perhaps it was by some twist of fate that I was brought to this place. To look after her. And make sure that she was never harmed again. But could I protect her from myself? She had a smell constantly coming off her skin, that I had never inhaled before in my entire existence. It brought me to my knees. The taste of her...I could only imagine. How good it would feel to sink my teeth into her delicate skin. To feel her squirm in resistance. Warm in my arms as I gulped back drop after drop of her crimson life. Until there was no more.

I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking with anticipation. This was wrong. As good as my intentions were. As much as I wanted to protect her from him...She would always be food to me. I was selfish for staying. By taking her away from that evil man, I was exposing her to something more terrible. Me. My lips against her neck was an abuse that wouldn't leave her living. I looked up, out of the high window of my room. The sky was still dark, but the sun was impending. Whatever I had to do today, I had to get done now, while the house slept. Before the other slaves awoke at the sun of dawn.

I slunk from my room swiftly, and quietly. Winding past guards and moving too quickly for them to see. I pushed open the back wooden door and slipped out into the dark. My eyes peeled through the dark and my ears became sharp. I gave in to my senses and let the monster take over. I smelled the air. There was a herd of deer nearby in the forest. And if I went deeper, I would find a pack of wild pigs as well. I chose the latter of the two and made haste, running into the thick woods. My bare feet barely touched the ground as I glided over the air. The wind flew against my face. As much as I hated what I was, I loved this. The speed. The wind. The earth beneath my feet. The freedom of it all nearly made me forget that I was now a slave. When the dark fleshed pigs were in sight, I stopped breathing and slunk down to the ground. Hiding in between two low branches of a thick tree. I eyed one in particular. A very large and particularly vicious looking pig. Killing it for myself, would take absolutely no effort. But as this pig was to be consumed by someone other than me, my teeth could not make contact with the animal. I shut my eyes in a kind of fear as I imagined the innocent Bella making any kind of contact with my venom.

Once I was sure of how to kill the thing, I jumped from the bushes. I made growls and hisses to scare the unwanted pigs away and lunged for the one I wanted. It squealed loudly in protest. Trying to bite at me with it's sharp teeth. I wrestled the strong boar to the ground. Once it was down, I began to hit it repetitively on the back. The area just below the neck until I heard a crack of the spine. Then the thing fell down dead and motionless. The job was highly unsatisfying, but done. That would be supper for them, I suppose. For _them_. I could have made myself nauseous from the thought that Jacob would somehow profit from my minimal efforts. I didn't do it for him. I did it for his fiancé. I shook my head. Feeling pathetic with myself. At the fact that I would do anything for her. A stranger. What kind of man was I? I crouched beside the dead animal, and began to lift it's hefty weight. And then I heard a rustle in the trees. Something in me clicked. Something extra sensory in my head. Familiar, yet foreboding. I looked to the sky. Dark, but still lightening with the minutes. I rose from the kill and began to growl. Loud and low. Warning away any unwanted company. But they wouldn't leave...

_Edward..._

The person knew my name. And they thought it over and over as if calling out to me. I looked left and right. All around me for the intruder. But they were nowhere to be seen.

_Edward._

"Show yourself!" I barked. There was a moment of silence and stillness. Someone was playing with me and I didn't like it. At once, a white flash fell from the air and landed before me. Before I could see the face, my hand slung forward and found the subject's throat. I squeezed hard. When the subject didn't gasp for air, I began to let go. I beheld the subject in all his glory. Long, loose waves of soft blonde hair. And to my surprise and horror, bright red eyes. I stepped back and took a better look at the man staring at me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Carlisle..." I breathed. He laughed as if a silent joke passed between us and stepped back to take a better look at me as well..

"Edward. So good to see you.." He said. His voice was merely a soft whisper. He reached out and touched my head gently. I missed him. Missed his voice, and the words of truth and wisdom he spoke. It was he who made me. It was he who taught me how to feed without taking human life. He was a king among men. There was a time where I nearly worshiped him and his loving-kindess. A time where I was more wise and tolerant than I was now. Before I was foolish enough to leave him. Foolish enough to kill hundreds and think I had a right to do so. It was for that reason and that reason alone why I was here.

"How did you-" I began.

"-I made you, Edward. I'll always be able to find you. Especially in times of distress..." He trailed off. I merely stared. I didn't know what to say.

"What on earth are you wearing?" He asked me incredulously. The clothing on my body were rags to a man like Carlisle. As good a man as he was, he did have a lot of pride in himself. And when he made me like him, he spared no amount of expense to make me look as high class as he did right now. His tunic was embroidered with gold. His fingers had rings on them

"What are you doing here? Rome... Of all places..." I did not answer, but began to lift the wild boar and head back to the house. I couldn't face him. Not like this. I already knew what he would say. What he would think. That I was pathetic for making no attempt to leave.

"Edward. Wai- Drop the pig.." He requested as I turned my back on him. A great sigh escaped me as I turned around and began to lower the pig to the ground. I could not disobey him. He was my father. My friend. It was strange how apart I felt from him now.

"I could ask the same thing. What you're doing here. What have you been doing with your life for the past five years, Carlisle? Drinking human blood, now?" I asked with a frown as I took in, once again, the burgundy of his eyes. He merely smiled.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You left because I wouldn't. And now I have. Does this make you happy?" He grinned. I frowned, ashamed and looked at the ground.

"No. Disappointed. You were the strongest of us, Carlisle." I whispered. "I was wrong." I sighed deeply before I felt my father's cold hands on my shoulders.

"Edward..." He whispered. When I had the courage to look up into his eyes, I found that he was smiling at me. "I haven't been killing. I've found someone, almost a year ago now. She is wonderful. Her name is Esme. We are to be married."

I looked at him carefully before a huge smile crept on my face. I hugged him tightly and congratulated him.

"She knows all there is to know about you. She wants to meet you right away." He began to walk, but quickly sensed that I was not following.

"Edward?" He asked incredulously. I frowned in despair and shook my head.

"Wh- you _want_ tostay here" He asked. His voice reeked of disbelief. Romans and Greeks just didn't mix. I couldn't blame him. I felt my eyes harden in thought and my body tense uncomfortably.

"N-no...But I must." I whispered. I shook my head, feeling terribly ashamed. Carlisle merely stared in disbelief.

"Edward...you have gone through a hard time. You have learned the hard way that the way of hunting humans was not for you. It is over now. You don't have to prove any-"

"It's not that." I said with difficulty. It was different. _I_ was different. And it was the beauty who purchased me- sleeping in her bed no more than a few yards away from here -who had done it. It was unhealthy. Disgusting, how I cared so much. Carlisle was patient as I sifted through my head for the right words. They weren't coming easily.

"The woman who..bought me. She's different." I whispered. The blonde standing across from me nodded slowly in understanding. He always understood.

"It's just...I can't hear her thoughts. I try to read her and there's nothing." I said. The frustration of it all stung. My father nodded again and slowly plucked a green leaf from it's branch in a tree. He played with the stem of it in his fingers and thought to himself with a stern look about him. He was such scholar. But I knew that there was no book or remedy that could fix this. There was something wrong why I couldn't see into her thoughts.

"That is very strange, Edward. I would not worry about it. Every human is different. Maybe she-" He began. But I knew what he was going to say.

"There's nothing wrong with her." I said. "She's...the most amazing and...peculiar girl. I haven't known her for more than a day, but I can already tell that much. She is very kind. And brave. She raised her voice at a Roman guard yesterday." I said. I avoided the part in which the guard was torturing me.

"Completely selfless and gentle..Yet she bares the heart of a lion."

_Still, she will not attack the animal that stalks her like prey. Why? What if she is not merely afraid of him? What if she loves him?_

I clenched my fists. I refused to believe that. How could a girl like that open her vulnerable heart to a man like that?

"You care for her a lot..." He said, amused. I shook my head.

"What is her name?" Carlisle asked. His eyes could not scream out how much care and concern he had for me.

"Bel- Isabella...Swan." I whispered. Looking to my bare and dirtied feet. "And her blood. It's like nothing else. Carlisle. I've never smelled anything like it. It's like she's calling to me. I can hear her. I can feel her now, begging me to take her..I swear, if I drank from her, I would never need to drink again."

"Isabella _Swan_?" Carlisle asked "Edward, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, wide eyed. What in Hades had _I_ gotten myself into? It was she who bought _me_. He approached me with such haste and anxiety now. I should never have told him anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, she is the Emperor's niece. She is of noble birth, you cannot!" He hissed quietly. I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore his last statement. Didn't he understand that I _couldn't_? I couldn't leave her. Even if I tried. I already had. To try and fail again would only make me feel more helpless. I began to pace.

"Edward, if you get too involved with Lady Swan, you could bring danger to all our kind. A death like hers will not go un-noticed like the others have."

"I'd never do that!" I snarled, turning away.

"Edward. No, you listen to me. I know you don't want to hurt her but-"

"But I do! I want to so badly, Carlisle. If you ever knew how much I wanted her...I think you'd be frightened. But I haven't. And I wouldn't. That ought to stand for something.." I breathed. The blonde man put his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes for some sort of familiarity in this strange and sudden storm.

"I have seen her. She is all that you say. Kind. Beautiful. Smart. I can understand why it must be so difficult for you to stay away." I tensed up suddenly. Had I mentioned her beauty to him? "I have seen her fiancé as well.." He said pointedly. So he knew? Had he seen the demon in action?

"That is why she needs me." I whispered. "He beats her, Carlisle." I whispered. It hurt me to say it. As if I were doing the sinful act myself. My father blinked in amazement.

"I was going to escape last night. It would have been simple. But something held me back. And when I went back inside I heard them fighting. It ended with him striking her." I explained. I felt a kind of shame, bubbling inside me. It was awful.

"Edward." He breathed. "I had no idea it was so bad. I have seen him drink himself into a stupor and go to brothels...but he raised his hand to her?"

"He did." I nodded. "He will be my last kill.." I vowed out loud.

"Edward, no!" Carlisle hissed. Then he looked to the sky carefully. "The sun will rise soon. You must go. But you listen to me, son!" He walked close to me and placed a careful hand on my shoulder. He pointed a pale finger at me as if I were a child being scolded. I quelled the anger inside and listened to what he had to say. I turned my back on him before. I owed him this much.

"If you wish to stay here, I will not try to stop you. But hear me...You must _not _interfere. Understood? The Swan and Black family are very powerful. A murder in either one of their families will result in something catastrophic. Innocent people will be blamed, and our world could be exposed. Now is not the time to be heroic, Edward. You watch. And intervene if you must. But _never _shed a drop of blood." He warned. I stood there, basking in his words. Fighting the urge to break something. To break Jacob.

"Give me your word!" Carlisle hissed. I bit down on my tongue for a while before looking back to him with honest eyes.

"I promise. I'll let him live..." I spat. At that, the blonde sighed as if a weight had been lifted from him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it.

"Go now. You will be seeing me again. Remember your promise to me." He said hurriedly. Then he was gone in a flash of color.

I angrily ran my fingers through my unkempt hair in frustration. A growl rippled from my chest. Swiftly, I threw the boar over my shoulder again and ran through the forest. The sheer mass of the pig did nothing to slow me down. I was preparing to cut through the edge of the forest, leading to the back of Isabella's manor. But then the wind hit me. I groaned with want. Bella. Her scent was so potent, but I could not see her. My breath began to speed up erratically as morbid thoughts touched my head. Had Jacob come back while I was gone? Had he done something to her? I ran faster and faster until the massive house came into closer vision. Then I saw something wonderous. In behind the Swan manor, was a glorious vineyard. As far as the eye could see were vines and the budding fruit of grapes hanging off of them. As well as mounds of green grass. Delicate flowers of blue and white. And standing amongst them was a nymph. I had long heard tales and myths of their beauty. Of how Zeus himself couldn't resist them. But I never imagined them to be this beautiful

She was dressed in a white robe of silk. But it didn't look nearly as soft and lush as her skin. Her cheeks were pink with the cool mist of the wind that touched her face on this early morning. Her warm brown hair was fluttered and lifted by the breeze, carrying that same tempting smell to me. I groaned. I wanted to touch her. That would be the closest to heaven that I could ever reach. I watched carefully as her fingers rested against a vine and she carefully plucked a grape from its place. She placed the thing on her lips and savored the taste. I exhaled deeply. How I longed to touch her lips. So perfect, delicate and full that they would probably burst at my rough and abnormal touch. It would be too much to ask to kiss them. I would never.

Every breeze that passed over her was like heaven falling into hell. I felt my hands shake again. The venom began to rush to my mouth. But I hid in the distant trees. Shielding myself from her outstanding beauty.

Then up ahead I saw a dark figure emerging from the back door and walk towards her down the foot-made path. My eyes pierced as I saw who it was. I slowly dropped the animal I had to the ground and watched. Preparing to go defend her again if I had to. The new presence did not escape the beautiful nymph's notice. She turned to face the human lucky enough to have her acknowledgment. I watched as the man with the smooth dark skin and cunning eyes gently touched her hair.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered huskily.

"You always are." She replied. Her voice was distant and sad.

"I don't know why I am the way I am Isabella" He said. Not a bit of guilt was revealed in his voice. "But I can change. I promise. You drive me crazy, you know that.." He smiled. "You know I'll give you anything..." The man reached his hand towards a patch of soft blue flowers. He smelled it's faint fragrance before pushing back the fair woman's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I know.." Slowly, she smiled. But the happiness didn't reach her eyes.

"I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me, sweetheart?" He whispered. Incredible. What a skilled actor and con artist he was.

"I forgive you..." She breathed. With a smile he slunk his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She buried her beautiful face in his chest and sobbed lightly.

"You have to change though, Jacob. Please. You have to stop..." She pleaded. I saw the muscles in his clever face flex evilly before he kissed the top of her head.

"I will, Isabella. I promise I'll change. For us." He said. I shook my head. Lies. All lies. Then I felt a pang of pain and unwellness as he lifted her delicate chin and kissed her. He _kissed _those lips. Those perfect lips that just minutes ago, I could have sworn I would never be able to kiss. Because she was too perfect. Too full of kindness to ever kiss a monster like me. But she was kissing a demon now. He was so very unworthy. I could see no more of this. Once again I picked up the boar and ran towards my new prison. Once again slipping past the useless guards. With no enthusiasm whatsoever I ran down the dark kitchen. The slave girl named Alice was there cooking eggs over a hot fire. I put the large pig on the table with a loud thud and departed. I wandered the manor, keeping to rooms that I knew had drapes or no windows. But I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she gave Jacob . And how easily she forgave him for what he did last night. I couldn't stop shaking. This Bella was going to be the death of me. I tried to distract myself. Thinking once again to the stories I had heard about nymphs as a child. And then one detail stuck out at me that I had not remembered before. Nymphs could drive a man crazy.


	3. The Calling

**Author's Note:** It's been a while! Nearly a year! Amazing. I suck. I know. Well, in honor of Breaking Dawn being released, and my having nothing to do today because of Summer Holidays (whooh!) I've written another chapter. May I humbly apologize for leaving so many readers high and dry. I have been SO busy. But High School is over now..and once I enter University I don't know how much time I'll have to write, then. So I'm giving you all I can right now. I have truly missed you all, and my thoughts have never gone far from this amazing group of people who love Twilight, who love to read, and who love to write. To answer some questions/comments. **I thought you didn't have to drink someone's blood to turn them into a vampire**. You don't, but you can. **Oh! Bella is a nymph?** No. It was just a euphemism to show how beautiful Edward finds her. Cute, huh? **I thought you had given up on this fic! **I thought so too. On all of them. Not by request..I just had NO time. But now I kinda do. We'll see where this goes. But just so I don't get anyone angry or disappointed, I'll try my _hardest_ to put out some chapters. I have NO idea what I'm doing right now. I have nothing planned for this badboy. Just having fun and riding the awesome Twilight wave. Wish me luck. It's so good to be back,** Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Thank you again. Happy reading/writing and much love! - Jade**

**3. THE CALLING**

I placed the wood into the fireplace, lit a match and kindled the golden embers until they caught the blocks. I blew some air onto it to make the flames grow and then stood from the floor. Wiping off the soot from my hands onto my pants.

"Isabella, have you seen my gold clasps?" Jacob asked as he wandered around the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long dark hair combed back and tied neatly with a piece of cord. I heard the breath leave her lungs as she parted herself from her chamber window.

"You're going out again tonight?" She asked incredulously. The unsteady waver in her voice hinted that she was trying to hide her anger and disappointment. I bit down on my lip. If she wanted to yell at him now, she could. I would protect her from him again if he decided to get fresh. How dare he go out tonight after what happened last? He should be staying home. Proving how much he loved her. Proving that there was no one else and that he would never behave so uncouthly again. His actions further proved my premeditations of this rat. That he was so very unworthy of Isabella. He took her for granted. I shook my head in frustration.

_If she were my fiance...If I weren't this monster who wanted her blood more than anything in this world..._

"Yes..Michael and I are discussing some matters at the bath house tonight. I should only be staying for a few drinks. With that, he began to fix and fold the linen of his toga in appropriate places before pinning them at the shoulders. He looked fine and elegant when he was finished with himself and slid a few rings on his fingers for good measure.

"Oh, that sounds like fun.." Isabella said. Hiding her chagrin with a beautiful, yet forced smile. "Perhaps I can join you." She said. Jacob merely looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection watching him intently. His lip twitched slightly before spreading out into a fake and clever smile.

"Just me and the men tonight, sweetheart." He said. He pretended not to notice, but the look of hurt was obvious on Lady Bella's face when the corners or her lips dropped and her eyes darted to her hands resting delicately in her lap. When he was finished ensuring his perfection, he pulled himself from the mirror long enough to saunter over to his fiancé and take her into his strong and incapable arms.

"Michael sometimes takes his wife to the houses with him." She began, meekly. "I don't see what the problem-"

"Jessica is unruly, Isabella. You know this. She walks around Rome as if she is a man herself. Involving herself in his politics. Consorting with his friends... It's disgusting. You are better than that. You are a lady." He smiled before placing his finger gently on her nose. "You make me proud to be your fiance." Why did she let him treat her like this? Like she was a child. She was a woman. A beautiful woman, and-

"I will see you later tonight." He smiled. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. Oh, words could not describe the fury that brewed in me each time I saw his lips touch her. I began to head for the door. Knowing I would do something that went against Carlisle's wishes if I stayed in this room with _them _for much longer.

"Greek." Black called. Slowly he walked towards me. A sly smile upon his face. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking of me. His actions vocalized enough, as he looked me up and down. Sizing me up with himself. When he saw fit that he was the better man, he laughed and patted me hard on the shoulder.

"Good catch, this morning." He said, in regards to the boar I had offered earlier. "The best meal I've had in a while. I guess you aren't a complete and utter waste of space." He grinned. Stood there. A pause passed between us. I supposed he was hoping that I would take his words as a compliment in a slave-like manner, bow down low and say thank you. I did nothing but make my eyes hard. Immediately his face went straight and he pushed his way in front of me and out of the bedroom. I sighed. Fighting the urge to catch up to him and squeeze the life out of his worthless body. If only I had killed him last night right after he hit her...I wouldn't be bound to this promise to let him live. It was for that reason alone why he wasn't rotting in a ditch somewhere. I wouldn't even pollute my body to drink his blood. He didn't even deserve that much.

"Edward." I heard a soft voice from within the room call. I winced inwardly. As wonderful as she was, I did not want to be around her right now. To look into her deep eyes or smell her skin, or watch her delicate mouth as she spoke. All was too much. I just wanted to be distanced from her. It was the only way to ensure her safety.

"Yes, mistress?" I answered. Immediately I turned around out of respect. I saw that sad smile again as she looked at me. The warm light from the fireplace radiated off of her luminous skin. The white material that hung loosely off of her body were so thin, I could almost see the beautiful contours of her body. The curve of her waist. The hollow of her collar bone exposed. Roman attire was something I had yet to get used to. I tried not to stare at her too hard. But to look away would cause offense. I was conflicted.

"Come. Keep me company. Close the door." She said.

"The um- Emmet. He might need help emptying the atrium."

"I let the slaves turn in early tonight. They are sleeping." she smiled. "Come." She beckoned to me.. With a shaky sigh I closed the door and returned to the chamber. At once, a hot wave of her scent filled my head. It was the fireplace. It warmed her blood and now her scent was filling the room like tea leaves in boiling water. Her essence was everywhere. At once I could feel it. The shaking. The extreme want. The increased flow of venom. Even the unnecessary breath in my lungs began to quicken. I heard voices. Beautiful voices that made my head spin. For a moment, I could swear that Bella was singing. But as I looked, I saw that her lips weren't moving. But I could hear the voices as clear as day. I stood there in horror for a moment. Watching her watching me, and knowing that she was waiting. Her blood though...It was calling me. It would all stop if I did as it said.

_Come to me, Edward. Have me. Do not resist. I can set you free. _

I walked slowly and carefully as if snakes were hidden beneath the rug until I was situated across from her in a wooden, hand sculpted chair. I looked into the fire so I would not have to look at her. There was a moment in which neither of us said anything. I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to read her thoughts once again, but she was a void. Perhaps if I could have read her mind, the bloodlust I had for her might not be so potent. I wanted to know what she saw when she looked at me. Did she find me beautiful as so many of my foolish victims had? Did she have any comprehension of how much I wanted to kill her? Not like the others I'd killed before. She would be special. I would be gentle with her. I would lay her down gently and tell her to close her eyes. She might not even feel it if she lay still. I would drink so fast and so deeply, she would not even feel the sting of venom. I sighed aloud. My breath was ragged. I had to stop thinking those things! I needed a distraction.

"Mistress, I-"

"Edward..." We said at the same time. My tongue immediately stopped working after I heard her say my name again.

"Forgive me.." I whispered. "You were saying?"

"No, no..you go ahead." She smiled. Her face looked as frazzled as I felt.

"Are you su-"

"Yes...please. I've already forgotten what I was about to say." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile. This was one of the most awkward conversations I had taken part in, in decades. I just didn't know what would come next with her. I didn't know when she would speak, what she would say, or what she was thinking when she said it. She was a complete mystery to me. I wanted to discover her almost as much as I wanted to kill her.

"Umm...I-I just wanted to say..thank you. For the books. They're wonderful." The smile that lit up on her face was wonderful. The rose in her cheeks reddened deliciously. Both a curse and a blessing. Every time she blushed, she looked amazingly beautiful. But it was also a nagging reminder of how frail and delicate she was. And how I could never do anything to jeopardize that.

"The writings of Ovid." She whispered. "I thought you might find them interesting."

"Well, he was one of the most controversial writers of our time. And the way he speaks.."

"You have heard Ovid speak?" She asked in bewilderment. It was such a brilliant sight to see her eyes lit up and wide. To know that I was the cause. So few times since I arrived in this home did I see her smile as genuine as this. She stayed quiet, but the room was loud with her aura. Her slender body leaned forward towards me in interest.

_Now just reach forward and pull her a little closer._

I shook my head to alleviate the forbidden thoughts.

"Um- Yes. A few years ago, he traveled in Greece. I went to my town's forum to hear him. It was a formidable experience" I said. Slowly I was becoming more and more comfortable with her. It was impossible not to be. She herself was a very calming person. I just had to be careful not to breathe. A blissful look came over her face and she sat back contentedly in her chair.

"You like poetry." I said, knowingly.

"I do." It showed. Her face began to come alive. Good. I wanted to make her forget. Forget that she was the niece of the emperor, and therefore born to a secluded life. Forget that she was betrothed to a wicked and terrible man who was probably drunk and bedding another man's wife by now. Forget that she was mistreated and walked upon. I could do this. I could give her a few minutes of feeling like she was just a normal young woman speaking of poetry and words.

"He stopped writing so long ago. When did you say you heard him?"

"Not long. A few years. Three. Perhaps four."

"That is a long time."

_Not for me. _

"The sundial passes slower for some of us than others.." I lowered my head. Oh, she had no idea..

"That must have been during his exile from Rome. It sounds wonderful. I wish I could

have been there. And you! Such a young man at the time. Your mother and father allowed you to go listen? "

A playful glint sparkled in her eyes and I smiled cheekily. I neglected to tell her that I didn't have a mother or a father at the time. They had died long before then. I also neglected to tell her that I looked the same age then as I did now when I went to hear the poet speak. I had looked like this for the better part of twenty years. But to tell her in reality, I was thirty-eight years old...I don't think that would go over too well with her.

"What? Are young men typically unallowed to hear poetry read here in Greece?"

"Not typically." She said. She leaned even closer to me as if she were telling me a secret. I prayed she would move no closer. Yet it was all I could have ever dreamed for. I didn't even have to strain to see through the sheer fabric of her gown to the creamy skin that lay beneath. She tempted me to kill her without even knowing it. That alone made her even more delicious. I forced myself to look into her eyes. Not at her moving lips. Not at her soft neck...or anything else, for that matter.

"Ovid's work was banned here from Rome, ages ago. Politicians said that it was too...provocative." She raised an eyebrow. The way she said the last word led me to believe that Bella was a girl who craved danger and excitement. Little did she know, it was sitting right there before her. And it wasn't a good thing.

"Yes, I heard." I said. "Then where did you get the copy you gave me?"

"I found it while back when I was in the market, one day." She said excitedly. "I couldn't believe my luck! All the copies in Rome had been burned and destroyed. But since the one I found was written in Greek, nobody knew, and it was overlooked. I could make out just enough of the Cyrillic to know that it was written by Ovid and bought it at once."

"That's brilliant." I smiled. How did you like it?" That damn beautiful blush rose to her face again. "What?" I asked. " Was it too _provocative_ for you?" I snickered. "Silly Romans." The blush left her cheeks and I mourned it. Instead, there was a momentary look of annoyance on her face. I had to fight harder not to laugh.

"Actually-" She bit. Gods, she was pretty when she had attitude. But when she got angry her temperature rose. And when a woman's temperature rose, she was practically a dessert for demons like me. One didn't even need to drink deeply to gather mouth fulls of blood. It was as if the heart pumped it up, directly through the skin just for the vampire's convenience and pleasure.

"Actually, I couldn't read it all. My knowledge of the Greek language only goes so far.." She admitted. "The fact that it's unconventional just makes me want to read it more." She said as a matter-of-factly. I nodded in understanding and looked into the flames.

"Do you think..." She began and then trailed off. I looked from the fire and then up at her unsure face.

"M'lady?"

"Nothing." She said. She smoothed her fingers over the skirt of her gown and then looked away from me. I frowned.

"No, not nothing, M'lady. You were saying?" A few silent minutes ticked by. Silence. I hated it. It wasn't normal. Not for me. I needed to know what she was thinking. The rest of the world, I didn't care about. They could think anything of anyone they'd like. It made no difference to me. But I wanted to know what was going on in her head. I wanted to know if I frightened her sometimes. Yes, now was a time of calm, and even happiness for us both. But there are times I catch her looking at me. I could swear that she is staring and wondering what in Hades I am, and why he let me out of his Underworld to roam her world. But I could never be sure, because she was unreadable. I wanted to know if she felt the difference in my skin when she dressed my wounds yesterday. Or if she noticed that my eyes went hungry and dark when I was in her presence. I wanted to know if I scared her so I could make it better.

"M'Lady?" I inquired once more.

"I was wondering...If it weren't too much trouble...to read _Metamorphosis_ to me." She blinked, and her long dark lashes brushed soft and lightly on her cheeks. She shifted lightly in her seat, waiting for me to fill that uncomfortable silence, and answer with a yes. Her request was simple. Being as that's what she purchased me for, she shouldn't have even asked. But she was so polite, I wouldn't have expected otherwise. The problem was, I wanted to say no. I'd do anything else. I'd catch and feed them four boars a day, plow the fields by night, play her songs on the lyre at parties or during her and Jacob's meals, paint her pictures of the sun that I hadn't seen in years. These I could do, because all of them allowed me to stay at a fair distance from her. Reading this novel to her meant more days and nights like this. With the fireplace, and her body heat, and her blood. With my head and my teeth, and my want. I would never last. _She _would never last.

_No, no, no, no, no! Why are you asking me to kill you, woman?!_

_No_. I wanted to say. But of course, as my position as a slave, the only thing I could say was;

"Yes. It would be my pleasure, Mistress."

Her worried face dissipated and turned into a smile. Gorgeous. Amazing. She had to be a nymph. Yes. No human could possibly be so powerful. Nevermind me being sent here to ruin her life. She was sent to ruin mine! All my life, even when I strayed from Carlisle, I kept to a code. Never hunt innocents. She was about to make me change all that. But somehow I knew that if I killed her, I would have peace. Eternal peace. A peace that I had never had since my change twenty years ago. Her blood would course through my veins and warm every part of me until I felt human again. The humming of her blood would reside in my head and ease every pain, every stinging memory, every wound. It would be the end and the beginning. It would change everything. And I wanted it. I stared at her unabashedly and unspeaking. The blue veins under her thin skin bore me down. It was that moment. Yes, in that moment...it was the only thing I wanted in the whole world.

_Perhaps just a taste. A small one. Keep her alive and you could drink from her for days. You could have her, you could have that feeling...for days._

_You know that once you begin, you won't be able to stop!_

_No matter, then! Just take her. Drain her dry and leave this place. _

_Your promise to Carlisle..._

_To Hades with Carlisle! Her blood will make you a God. Run far away after you drink, and no one will know that it was you. And if you're discovered and the world finds that vampires exist, drain them all. Kill them by the dozen. Nothing can interfere with this. This is fate's work. She wants you to have her. Listen to her blood!_

"Edward..." I heard her say.

"M'lady." I answered back rustically. My hands began to shake. My mouth was watering again. A strange pain began to itch in my head. My vision was blurred by the bloodlust filled haze. This had to end. This had to end.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her voice was concerned. How sweet. "You look unwell"

"I am well if you are well." I said quietly. All the while, in my head were a million scenarios buzzing around in my imagination. All with the same outcome. Bella Swan dead in my arms. The brunette lowered her gaze to her lap again. I watched her fingers rest upon her knees. Her hands were so small. Her wrists so petit. I hoped it wouldn't hurt her too terribly when I bit her there.

"Edward, I also wanted to thank you...for coming to my aid last night. Jacob can have a very bad temper sometimes..I know he loves me but...I make him angry sometimes."

"You blame yourself?" Every response to her was unnatural and mechanic. As if I had been programed to say these things while I was really thinking about killing her as swiftly as possible.

"He says that I drive him crazy. He never used to be like this. I think I'm doing something wrong, but I'm not sure what. I mean, I try my best. I keep his household, I speak highly of him to everyone, I'm trying to be a good match for him but-"

"You deserve better." I rasped. The room was blurry. I couldn't see. My breathing began to speed up.

_Drain her! Drink! Kill her!_

_Soon._

_Now!_

Isabella didn't respond. She sat there quietly for a long time. When I forced myself to look from her wrists to her face, I saw that tears were coming to her eyes.

_Ease the pain for her._

I wanted to scream. The sound of her blood calling to me, mixed with the ranting and moans of my own head was driving me mad.

_Soon._

_Now._

_Now?_

_Yes. Now._

The beautiful nymph of chaos, of blood, beauty, and of temptation, Bella rose from her bed and wandered back to the window she was gazing out of when I first entered the room to start the fire. She looked out to the dark sky and she tried to stop from weeping. She wiped frantically at her face, but the water would not stop from flowing. I rose from the wooden chair I had occupied for longer than I had realized, and stood behind her looking out from the glass. It was open, carrying warm air, and the smell of soil and grape buds on inside. I watched, mesmerized as it blew strands of her hair away over her shoulder, to rest long and soft on her back. Leaving her neck open and vulnerable. There would never be a moment as perfect as this.

I stood close enough that my chest was inches from her back. I leaned forwards slowly and could smell the natural perfumes of her hair and skin.

_Drink from her!_

_Just a moment._

There was one thing I needed to know from her before she died. One itching, burning question. And though she was about to die, her response meant everything.

"Do you love him?" Lady Bella's body went berserk before me, and she didn't even know it. Her heart began to pang, The hairs on her body stood on end, and her breathing, pleasantly erratic.

"What?" She asked. Her voice winded.

"Do you love him? Do you love Jacob?"

"You have no place asking me this!" She hissed. I wasn't intimidated by her demeanor. I couldn't read her mind..but her actions spoke volumes. Women. Such wondrous creatures. But they couldn't hide a thing. Not from a man who payed close attention.

"Answer the question, Mistress." I rasped. "...Please." My voice was demonic and demanding. Deep, and filled with blood. Why it didn't put her off and send her running, I had no clue.

"Why are you asking me this?" She hiccupped. And Gods...I had no clue. Bella reached to her face and wiped a tear away from her eyes again. This time, before her fingers could lower, I gently reached forwards and grabbed her wrist. I heard the delicious hitch of her breath. Yes. Did she know she was about to die, now?

"Because if you do love him, I'll leave you alone. I will tend to my duties as your slave and nothing more. If you don't..I'll protect you from him. I'd lay down my life." I spoke as I rested my cheek against the soft flesh of her wrist. The precious nymph was immobile with shock.

_Why am I saying this?_

"Edward..." She breathed. Her body began to rock from lack of oxygen to her brain. I slunk my free arm gently about her waist to keep her upright.

"Last night wasn't the first time he rose a hand to you..." I whispered knowingly. My eyes moved from her tiny arm in my hand, to a corner of her shoulder neglected by the thin garment she wore. There was the remnant of what was once a nasty bruise. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the light wind and the pounding of her heart banging through her ribs, out her back, and vibrating through my chest and into me.

"No..." She sobbed. I nodded before placing my lips to her wrist once again. Small kisses. Butterfly kisses. She shuddered and let her head rest back against my chest. It was as if she were begging for release from this world.

"It will be the last." I hissed in promise. Because this was the end. I opened my mouth and placed my teeth against her flesh.

_Yes. _

_Yes. But slowly. She is so sweet and innocent. No suffering for this one._

Her skin tasted of salt and woman. Wonderful. She would feed my hunger for a millennia. I heard movement outside the door, but ignored it. I had to have her in my veins. Then came the knock. I prayed Bella didn't hear it, but alas, she jerked herself away from me, tried to ease her heavy breathing and called out.

"Y-yes? Come in."

The beautiful blonde one called Rosalie opened the door and entered with a polite bow. Her thoughts whispered questions as to why I was here, alone with Bella. Why the lady's skin looked so flushed, and why the atmosphere felt so awkward. As if something wrong were happening before she entered. However, her polite demeanor shone through and she acted as if I were invisible.

"Evening, Mistress. Jacob has just arrived home from his meeting. He's in his bedchamber and asks that you join him tonight. Silence again. I prayed she wouldn't go, but knew she would.

"..T-tell him I'll be there in a moment. Thank you." Another small bow, and Rosalie departed. The two of us stood motionless in the room. Her heart had not yet rested. She was here. I was here. We were alone again. Still I couldn't gather the courage again to do what it is I had intended to do. Then she began to walk. Towards me? No. Past me to her table cluttered with powdered perfume and makeup. She picked up a hair brush and frantically ran the coarse bristles through her hair. She picked up a cloth and wiped at her face so that all evidence of her grief was wiped away. She took a deep breath to fight the other tears building and threatening release. I just stood there watching. She put a thin and glossy tint of red over her lips and I saw then that she was readying herself for him. That knowledge cut me deeply and there was nothing I could do but say;

"Good night, Mistress." Without expecting an answer, I turned and left the room.


	4. Eternity

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! The summer is almost over, so I'm posting another chapter before all my free time is gone, gone, gone. **I'd like to thank everyone** once again for all their support, kind words, and input. You all have helped me grow so much as a writer and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. Once again, **if you have any questions or comments about this or any of my other stories, feel free to ask**. I don't bite. **I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's Characters. Thank you again. Happy reading/writing and much love!**

**4. ETERNITY**

Devastation hit me hard. It had been days since she called me by name. Days since she gave me an order or a chore to do for her. I was now worthless in her eyes. Unworthy as her slave as I was unworthy as a man. Days since she even looked at me and acknowledged that I was even alive. And through all that time, she and her privledge seemed more happy than ever. It was as if everything caddish I had seen him do was just an old memory.

_You are not alive, Edward. You do not belong with the living. You do not belong with the dead. You are caught in the terrible cusp in between. Things have changed between your mistress and Jacob now. It seems you have served your purpose in this relationship with Lady Isabella, and you would do well to stay away from her. _

My rational head was talking. Odd. It sounded much like Carlisle. Where had my reasoning been when I had entwined my mistress into my arms and spoke to her like a lover when I was fully intending to take her life? The night was quiet. As quiet as any night, to a vampire. Of course I could hear the small mouse scurrying about in the kitchen. I could hear the girlish chatter of the slave girls in the room beside mine and the loud, slow breathing of Emmett deep in his slumber. I could hear the wind rustling through the trees and I inhaled deeply to smell the trees and grapevine hills in the near distance. I remember the first year of my change. When my emotions were raw and high. Every smell and sound thrilled me into exaltation. To be _undead _but still feel so alive and free…I sighed. Those were less difficult times. Things had changed from bliss to misery very quickly, and the time of misery could be measured by the duration of years spent out of Carlisle's careful discretion. But I couldn't help but wonder…Would Lady Bella like it? What if it didn't have to end when I drained her? If I could show her the civil and exciting life that I lived so long ago. Yes, I wanted her blood. I wanted her until it ravaged me to madness. But it would be such a shame if that beauty…that mind, were to go to waste. How would she feel if she woke up tomorrow morning, shining in the rays of the sun, only to view her reflection staring back at her with eyes as red as her bloodstained nightgown, and skin as pale as alabaster? If I could manage to stop drinking before her heart stopped beating and deliver her to Carlisle after converting her to a vampire, would I have less guilt or more?

Such confusion! I stared down at the yellowed leaf of parchment that lay before me. Lady Bella's face stared back Her eyes were steady. Careful. But still -unlike her mind- her eyes said too much. I could see something in those eyes. A bird with clipped wings. An unloved soul. Lost. Like me. Her brows, proud but prominent and straight. Her forehead smooth and seemingly worriless despite the hard life she led. The bridge of her nose, a perfect, leading valley from those haunting eyes to those sanguine lips. My breathing began to grow uneven and the picture shook slightly in my trembling hands.

Her lips. I could never get them right. I brought the small stick of charcoal to the parchment again but found myself at a loss when I realized I had no clue how to fix the imperfections of the picture. They were so perfect in reality but- I clenched my teeth in frustration and settled for adding a few wisps of dark hair. Making it curl slightly at the nape of her neck.

Annoyed at yet another failed attempt at capturing the Venus' likeness, I tossed the parchment and the charcoal aside. Drawing the string of my pants tighter around my waist, I walked to a chair in the corner of my room and found a thin, grey tunic to pull over my head. No time was wasted as I ran my fingers roughly though my hair and made my way to my door. I had to get out of here before I drove myself insane. The soles of my worn shoes told no tale as I crept through the marble halls of the house. Closing my eyes in thought, I listened to the night once again and made sure I heard the sweet and soft sleep of my mistress' breathing before departing from the house. By the slow beating of four hearts outside the door, I could tell that the guards had once again fallen asleep on duty. Hopefully the ones out back would come around to find them asleep and take care of that after I left. Someone had to protect the sleeping goddess when I was gone. Though it made me uneasy, I had to leave. I had to feed.

In Rome back then, there were three types of slaves. There were the ones that were guarded. Denied the freedom to leave their master's grounds for fear of them running away. Most of whom got caught. All of whom wished they hadn't tried to run in the first place. The fate of runaway slaves was a poor one. One of pain and humiliation. They branded you, with fire and iron as a sign of ownership or they strung you up for all to see in the heart of the city forum. Citizens were not very kind to runaways. There were slaves with privilege who were trusted enough to leave the home to run errands or even spend some free time walking about the streets of Rome. Some even made small wages for their work within the home. Then there were the free slaves. The name says it all. Slaves who were released from their position by their master. Usually as a last gesture before the master's death, for a heroic act, paying for their freedom with their hard earned denarius, or fighting for it in the gladiator arenas. Lady Bella was indeed a kind master. When Jacob left on business, it was even better. Everyone walked about the house and cooked fine foods for themselves, talked, and tried their best to forget that they were someone's property. She did many of her own chores. Especially in the garden. It was a wonderful sight to see her amongst all the flowers, herbs and berries she tended. But I could only watch from afar. I couldn't spend my free time out in the open like the others because I _wasn't _like them. My sparkling flesh in the daylight would raise too many questions. I would have found myself hunted and burned on a pyre in moments. So it was moments like these in the after light, when I stole away like a shadow to do what it was in my nature to do.

After killing two wolves in between the thick of the forest trees, I was at a loss for what to do with myself. I had my fill, but my head was full as well, and I was not ready to return home. I listened to the air for any interesting detail. As always, I heard the awake

activity of the city forum. I heard music and laughter. I heard drunken thoughts, and philosophical debate. For a moment, I could close my eyes and almost think I was at home, hunting in Greece. With a smile I followed my senses. I ran free and fast through the trees until I reached the heart of the town. The whole street was light brightly with candles and torches. There were people playing music and singing, and men playing a high stakes game of datum (dice). It was like a midnight festival. Tavern shop doors were open in invitation and I could smell the wine wafting from the doorframes. I followed the sound of the tambourine and lyre in harmony and walked into an open tavern. A couple of eyes turned to my direction as my presence filled the room. I did not like the attention, but soon enough their survival instincts sunk in and the men quickly averted their eyes and resumed their previous conversations. This was pleasant. I liked this. I remembered the days I used to sit in places like this at home in Greece. Carlisle, a few of his friends and I would sit, pretend to drink wine, and observe the humans with such interest and fascination. People didn't amuse me much anymore.

_That is a lie._

Ah, yes. Bella. There were exceptions. I took a seat in the darkest corner of the room and slunk myself low in my chair. There were beautiful dancers all about the place. Dressed in brightly coloured skirts and bells upon their ankles and waists. They gyrated their hips in time to the percussion. Slave girls, with pretty tanned skin, darkened by the sun. From under my lashes I watched. And seemingly looking around with curiosity, I was actually scouting the room for thoughts. Then I heard a familiar one.

"_-If she's still sleeping. I told her I'd be home late. If I come home early tomorrow, the bitch'll probably make a big fuss. We don't even have sex. What does she want me home for? Cuddling?" _

A mental laugh. I hissed. A scantily clad woman worked her way into the man's lap and began to gyrate against him.

"_I'm perfectly fine forfeiting cuddle time for this." _

I stopped listening as the thoughts became dirtier, and turned my face away in disgust. Everything looked fine at home. On the surface. Me being the only one in the house with the ability to read minds, I alone knew the truth to the lies Jacob told. He hadn't changed one damn bit since the night he struck Bella or the morning he apologized. He was still running his games. The man whistled loudly and two more women joined the first in the seduction of Jacob and his friends. He was out here whoring himself when the beautiful Bella slept, unawares? A low growl built in my chest. I would not have this. I fixed my eyes determinedly on the woman working Jacob's lap. Her head was tossed back in arousal and there was a smile on her face. Not for long. I knew that once she felt my calling, she was defenceless. I cast out a silent order across the room, just for her. To notice me and come to me. At once she stopped her fluid, snakelike motions and slipped herself off of his lap and made her way to me. Jacob reached out and roughly took hold of her hand. Just as quickly, one of the other girls took her place, and Jacob let her go without another thought. She reeked of sex, this woman. Her hips swayed of her own accord. Her eyes were husky and deep hazel, rimmed with the blackest black. Her pouty lips were stained with the remnants of her deep red tints. Her breasts were full and low. The beautiful square of her face was framed by long, curly tendrils of hair. And I did not want her.

She began to give me the same dance. Her hips swayed, her fingers tangled in her own hair and her face wore a mask of passion. I closed my eyes and held up my hand briskly. At once she ceased. She frowned deeply and waited for me to speak. Her body knew I had called her to my attention and she would not leave until I was ready for her to. I reached out a hand for her and she slid her fingers into my palms. I pulled her swiftly into the seat beside my own. I moved my face close to hers and she stopped breathing. I smiled. I could see the goosebumps rise on her flesh and her heart rate soar.

"Pretty one.." I mused lightly. The girl smiled at my flattery. Good. The more comfortable she felt around me, the better.

"Handsome?" She smiled dazedly and inched closer in aim for my lips. I held her away firmly but gently.

"That man over there. Do you know who he is?" She smiled deeply.

"Why, of course. He is Lord Jacob Black. Everyone knows him." I nod.

"Then you know that he has a woman at home waiting for him." I say carefully. The woman laughs lightly.

"You aren't from around here, are you, pale sir?"

"Is my Latin that bad?"

"No. But you don't seem to understand. Every man here has a wife. Every man in here comes looking for something. Yes, their wives at home know, or have some clue about their husbands…but what can they do? A woman in Rome is marked by her silence. She is to take everything she is dealt, good or bad and do it with a quiet smile on her face."

_Not my Bella. She is better than this. She's so determined. So feiry_.

I thought back once again to the slave house when she saved me from that Roman Guard's torture. Then I looked back over to Jacob, keeling over in his drunken stupor with a woman's hand running up and down his chest.

_But her fiance seems determined to put that fire out_.

"A woman is not fee to speak or think! We are not persons. We are as low as slaves. Poperty. What we feel, it does not matter. We do not matter. Myself and my girls, we dance, and we make profit. If we get a fuck from a handsome Patrician in the mean time, even better. We just want their purses." She smiled. "And Lord Black is known for spending _money_ on his women. Lots of it. Everyone has to make a living. Can you blame us for trying?" I gave her a hard look and the smug smile fell from her face. Her heart began to pound again. In fear this time, rather than arousal.

"Why do you do this?" I asked harshly. My eyes bored into hers, forcing a response. The woman looked down to her lap.

"My husband- He used to come to places like these…" She sighed. "I got lonely. I wanted- I wanted him to miss me."

Of course the man wouldn't stand for his wife leaving at all hours of the night to go dance for his buddies from work, just to make him a little jealous. Word of mouth spread and the guy probably left and took her dowry with him.

"You are casting upon other women, the misfortune that was bestowed upon you." I hissed. "Go home, and stop wrecking marriages."

The calm anger in my voice was all it took to send the dancer running from the seat and through the door. Satisfied with the additional information acquired, I rose from the dirty, wooden table, and strode -unseen by Black- outside. A new determination filled me and I knew exactly what had to be done. I ran with haste back to the Swan house. I moved at the speed of wind, swift as sound to make it back to the house quickly. My mind was set. My resolve, final. Tonight, I would take Lady Bella into the land of eternity. I could raise her myself. Leading her in the opposite paths than the ones I had taken. I would tell her words told to me by my father so she would turn out better than I did. I would listen to all she had to say and respect her for it. She would be a person to me. She would not become that dancer in the tavern. She would not become a poor slave in this hot and brutish world of men. Hell, I'd do whatever it was that _she _wanted me to do. Because she was my mistress and I was her Edward. That's the way I wanted it and that's the way it would be.

When I reached the side of the house, I listened below her high window. Her breathing was deep but restless as she slept. Once again, her mind was closed to me, so I could not know the monster who dominated her sleep. I growled as I realised I could bet my half-life on Jacob being the cause. At once, with ease, I jumped into the air and came down until I was crouched on the stone cil. I groaned. She was a sight for the gods. Her pale face radiated it's own glow, as she lay between the soft white sheets. Her dark hair splayed around her head like a mane. I growled as her scent hit me like a wall. So much time away from Bella and her room, and I had nearly forgotten how much it hurt to breathe her in.

_I can't do this._

_You must!_

_She looks..she smells..I'll kill her!_

_You mustn't! Look how beautiful she is, and she will want __**you**__ when all is said and done. Why would you destroy all that?_

Why, indeed?

But that was what I was about to do as I leaped silently from the distance of her window, to the floor. I would bite her and drink -just a little- before letting her come back to me as an immortal. See, not many people understand the connection of blood and vampires. Blood is lust and it is life. Once that connection is made, there is no turning back. Oh yes, Carlisle bit me, but the feeling in the blood was different. Yes, he was my father in heart and blood. But if I were to sire Lady Bella, she would be my very own. I would be her friend, her father and her companion. I would be all she'd ever need in this world, and I would never let her down. As the heart circulates blood through the body, so we would be. Forever. Eternal. Neither of us could run from one another unless the other decided to let them go. I know what you may be thinking, my dear reader. I'm imprisoning Lady Bella the same way her fiance, Jacob Black has. But that is where you are wrong. She would not be my possession. I would be hers. I could _love _her, I think. And that is more than Jacob could ever give. I began to frown as Bella started to toss her head back and forth. Her breathing was uneasy and it made me nervous.

"Jacob.." She whispered in her slip. "Jacob, no. Please." I clenched my teeth. That bastard. Even in her dreams she couldn't escape. "I'm sorry…" She pleaded.

No more of this. I was ready. I was careful as I approached the bed and gazed down upon her. Her eyes were moving behind the lids and she looked frightened, with her eyebrows knotted together. I tried harder to read her. Still a void. I sighed. Perhaps our blood connection would make all the difference when she was turned. Only time would tell. I sunk my knees slowly into the mattress of the bed, moving over her like prey. Carefully, quietly, until my legs were on either side of her, straddling her hips. My breath hitched in my throat as I realised the suggestive position we were in. Strange, how much it thrilled me. Before I could think on it too much, she began to whimper again. Her body was beginning to grow hot, and she was sweating. I fixed her so that this would be as fast and clean as possible. Her hair was brushed away from her neck. Her chin was turned so I would have more access to her veins, and I stroked blushing cheek. Just for good measure.

_Set her free now. Set the both of you free. _

Swiftly, so she wouldn't even feel the motion in her rest, I parted my lips, bared my teeth and sunk them into her flesh. In one moment of shock, Lady Bella's body jerked. But soon her dreams took her away, and my bite was just a momentary prick. By the time the real pain began to kick in, it would be too late. Her blood rushed over my tongue and my eyes nearly rolled back into my head, but I pulled away. A sip was enough. Still in my hovering position, I looked down at her with such care. Sleeping. Sleeping, Bella. But I could pinpoint the moment she began to feel the pain. Her pretty lips twitched, and her fingernails curled into the bed sheets beneath her.

_Soon, M'lady. Soon._

Her breathing picked up and the sweat began to run again. She whimpered.

"Gods, Jacob please! No. It hurts. You're burning me- Stop!"

The pain in her voice made me panic. I didn't like it. I shushed her. Gently stroked her face to calm her, but it didn't work. I knew. I knew how painful the change was. It wouldn't stop for now. Part of me wanted to wait, and let the venom run it's slow course until she was with me, but her cries of agony were becoming louder and more desperate. I waited. Maybe it would stop soon. Maybe. No. Tears began to stream from her face, and I couldn't breathe. She was _crying_ because of me. And if she grew any louder, a guard or another slave would burst in, putting an end to everything. My head spun. I raked my fingers through my hair roughly and growled loudly in anger with myself. This was so _selfish _of me. I couldn't have her yet. Not like this.

_Enough!_

I leaned into her again and placed my hollow lips around the small wound I had made. Making no contact with my tongue, I began to siphon the tainted blood and my venom from her veins. This would hurt too, so I pinned her arms down into the bed to restrain her thrashing. She cried out in pain again and it nearly killed me. But then she began to calm. Calm. And then-

"Oh…"

She was- sighing. Sip, by small sip I pulled some more venom from her neck, but I couldn't help but be aware of her short and sharp gasps and sighs. I felt a churning low in my belly but continued the task. I had to get all the venom, or this could be very painful and deadly for her later. But her blood was intoxicating. It made the simple task so much harder than it had to be. I had to remind myself that I would stop when the venom stopped. At this point, I didn't know if I could. A long and low moan ran through her lips and her hands threw themselves around me. Her nipples hardened beneath my chest and then I was a goner. My eyes popped open wide in surprise, but closed again in bliss as her nails raked hard, down my back. Now I never wanted to stop.

I buried my face deeper into her flesh, hoping to elicit another sound from her. Another sigh. It was so erotic. So tempting and wrong. It was amazing. I'd heard stories of the Succubus and the Incubus. Seductive vampires who lived off of blood. And when they bit you, you sunk so far into bliss, you were smiling when death came. I had always thought it was myth. Now I wasn't so sure as the innocent goddess began to buck and writhe beneath me. Her pants for air and scent of arousal were filling the room. It seemed that the nightmare she had about Jacob was taking another turn. She began to get more vocal as she ground her pelvis up of the bed, and into mine. From sighing to gently crying out. I grunted unintentionally at the contact and forced myself to be gentle and finish the job. It was a hard job. I had never had sex before, but I had an idea that this was _something _like it. The closeness. The sounds. The heat. The feel of a woman's small and soft body squirming delightfully beneath you…Once I tasted the last drop of venom, I forced my lips away from the hole I made. Carefully, so not to wake her, I reached behind me and uncurled her fingers from my tunic. When I lay her back down on the pillow, her face was pink, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and considering she had just been bitten by a vampire, she was exceedingly calm.

_Such a strange girl._

_And you ruined your chance with her!_

_No. All is not lost. When the time comes, she will decide to come away with me._

_You will not have the courage to tell her about yourself and the world of immortals._

_She is a smart girl. When the time comes, she will find me._

The next day, I received invitation through Rosalie, to go to Lady Bella's rooms and play the lyre for her as she readied herself for the day. She hadn't called for me to play for her since that night I nearly killed her the first time. I wondered what could have changed her mind. I froze. Last night. Could she _know?_ No. How could she possibly? Maybe though…on some subconscious level. Gods, I was going insane with paranoia. With the bronze wrought lyre, I walked barefoot to her room and stood at the open doorway with my head respectfully bowed.

"M'lady?"

"Edward.." She whispered.

I looked up once I had been acknowledged and gazed upon her beauty. She looked much more pale this morning. Just by the looks of her I could see that the was slightly unwell. I frowned. It was probably due to the shock of the bite, and the loss of blood. But she would never know this. I noted that she must have awoken this morning and looked in her polished mirror to see the wounds on her neck, for she now wore a crimson red scarf around her neck to match her tunica. The brilliant red against her white skin made me yearn for one more moment like the one in her bed last night. Only this time she would be awake and well aware.

"It has been a while since I have had music." She he was warm with me once again. The cold distance was gone. But it still was not the same. She was careful. She never came too close or looked at me for too long. Perhaps she did not need me at all. Perhaps she did not need me saving her. "Please you play something for me this morning." She smiled her guarded smile and I nodded.

My fingers plucked lightly against the strings until the room was filled with music. She sighed lightly as she sat at her table and began to pin her hair until every soft and perfect lock was tucked away on top of her head, with only a few pretty wisps of baby hair refusing to go into place. I licked my lips as I saw her dab lavender oil behind her ear, and powder her collar bones lightly with perfume. This was the type of thing most Patrician women had their slave girls help them with. Not my Lady Bella, though. No. She was so self sufficient. It was riveting to see her sitting before her mirror, and carefully touching various areas of her own body to ready herself for the day.

At that moment the slave Alice waltzed to the doorframe and let her presence be known before entering with permission. She smiled a light, friendly smile at me, which I returned before she went off in the room doing her duty. She ensured that Bella was satisfied with her hair and clothing, before gathering last night's gown and throwing it into a large, washing bin. She moved to the bed and did the same to her cover sheet. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously, but then she did notice the pillow, splotched with small dots of blood that my eager mouth had missed.

"Uh- M'lady?" She asked as she held the sham of the pillow up. Lady Bella looked over to her, but did not look as nervous.

"Oh, Alice. It is the strangest thing! I woke up this morning with the strangest cuts on my neck. I think I was bitten by a bug last night or something. I'm sorry. I hope the stains won't be any trouble."

"Not at all M'lady." Alice gasped at the horror of the but that bit Lady Bella. "Mistress, are you well?" She asked in sincerity.

"I think so, Alice. I am just a little bit tired this morning. I don't think I got much sleep last night."

Alice nodded. "I'll go boil you some tea leaves." She said hurriedly. Alice loved her mistress. That much was apparent. Anyone who looked after Lady Bella was good, in my eyes. My mistress smiled in thanks after Alice as she hastily departed. I continued to absentmindedly play the lyre, but my thoughts were elsewhere. The way she moved about the room about me so casually, I'd never have thought she knew I was in her room last night. Her explanation to Alice seemed so oblivious and believable. But I had to know.

"M'Lady?" I said gently as my fingers continued to play of their own accord.

"Edward."

"Why was your sleep last night so unrestful? Did you feel unsafe?" I asked casually, but with a tone of care. I wanted her to tell me everything.

_For your fiance should have been at home last night in your bed, protecting you from wanton creatures like me._

"No, nothing like that.." She breathed. A red flush began to dominate her face and I had to look away. Temptation was wearing me down.

"Just…strange dreams." She said with a slight smile. Something in me purred in delight as I could see that she remembered the sensations that caused her to cry out last night. The corners of my lips twitched though, as I wondered if the man behind her eyelids causing those sensations were me.

"Dreams of what, M'lady?" I questioned boldly. Her face grew redder.

"Why do my dreams fascinate you so, Edward?"

"_You_ fascinate me." I said boldly.

After that time I took her in her arms and tried to sway her mind from her unfaithful companion, I was aware that I was now, greatly overstepping my bounds. That she could send me out of this room, for another seven days, another month, another year, without another sweet word from her. But after last night, and feeling her writhe in my arms, and her ambrosia blood on my tongue, I was beyond caring. But graceful as Bella was, she took my advances in stride and much to my disappointment, brushed them off with a sly smile.

"Dreams are what they are. Merely dreams. It does not do to…_dwell_ on them." She said with a small tinge of regret in her voice. I lowered my head.

"How else are they achieved?" I insisted.

Silence. She said no more as she walked past me with a smirk to the basin that was filled with the dirty clothes. For her, I continued to play. All was steady and calm as I basked in her words of dreams. When I heard her deep and sorrowful intake of breath and the atmosphere changed, I stopped and turned around. In her hands she held up Jacob Black's cream coloured cloak from last night's outing. The hem of the collar specked with a smudged, plum shaded tint. I tried not to look as Lady Bella brought the linen up to her nose and smelled. I could already smell it heavy with a woman's perfume. Her heart began to pound erratically and I could smell the salty tears in her eyes. At once I arose from the chair and approached her. She looked faint. I reached out to hold her before she collapsed, but she nudged me away with the palm of her hands. She clenched the cloak tightly in her fist and paced in a tight circle.

"Mistress-" I began. Her breathing was sharp again. But it wasn't nice like last night.

"Silence!" Her body shook furiously and I was nearly relieved when I saw little Alice re-enter with the tea. Perhaps that could calm her.

"Alice?" Bella choked out at once. Alice, feeling the tension in the room, froze up.

"M'lady."

"At what hour did my Lord Black arrive home last night?" Alice was hesitant. I closed my eyes tightly. Sensing the impending tribulation.

"My Lady Swan…" Alice said carefully. "His Lordship Black did not arrive home until early this morning." She said with her eyes on the rug beneath her. "He is sleeping in his chambers now."

The silence was thick. I heard two hearts pounding in that room and all this anxiety was caused by the man snoring peacefully a few doors away from here.

"Go, now…" Lady Bella whispered. Her voice was distraught. She dropped the cloak back into the bin and Alice immediately set the cup of tea aside before scooping the laundry basin up into her arms and speeding out the door. I stayed.

"Leave!" She cried. Tears sprouted from her eyes and fell from her cheeks. I stayed. She turned to me and her eyes were wild with despair.

"That…" she gasped. "is…" another gasp. "an order!" She cried. Gods. She was inconsolable. I walked and stood before her. Taking her forearms into my hands and holding her gently but firmly as I was now accustomed to.

"You do _not _want to be alone right now…" I whispered. She looked so lost, staring up into my amber eyes. She began to sink. She slid down my body and melted into the floor. I kneeled with her and took her into my arms. Soon my tunic was wet with her tears.

"Why?" She gasped. "Why can't he just…_love_ me?" She pleaded.

_Because he is an unworthy fool who will not realise you for more than your beauty until I have taken you away. _

I stroked her head gently and rocked her in my arms. I held her until every sob subsided. Then she pulled herself from my chest and looked up at me again. I released one arm from her waist so I could wipe the tears from her eyes. She drew in a shuddering breath.

"He won't ever change…will he?" She asked. My lips hardened into a line. I did not answer. But I knew. She knew. Even the dancer at the tavern last night knew. A wolf couldn't change his howl.


End file.
